Mereka Sebut Timur
by Agasthavedo
Summary: Aku tahu, dia hanya tak ingin menyakiti. Aku tahu, dia tak menginginkanku barang secuil. Aku tahu, ini masa yang tepat untuk pergi. Pergi, pergi dan menjauh dari lautan omong kosong. Inikah realita kehidupan? Marika-centric / Warning : AR / One shot


**Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mereka Sebut Timur**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning: AR, typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu apa?**_

Mereka berbicara tentang cinta, (dalam konteks ini) mengutarakan cinta kepada lawan jenisnya.

Cinta, cinta, dan cinta.

Aku masih tak mampu untuk memahaminya. Saat mereka saling bicara, berinteraksi, dan menatap satu sama lain. Aku hanya melihat juga mendengar, tetapi tak pernah dapat kujangkau, ataupun merasakannya. Merasa asing dengan diriku sendiri, tenggelam dalam sebuah tanda tanya besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seolah dunia hanya selebar celah ventilasi pada jendela di kamarku. Seperti saat papa membukanya di pagi hari, memberikan akses sinar mentari untuk menerobos ke dalam ruangan. Kutelisik dedaunan yang gemerisik di luar sana; melihat burung-burung bertengger dengan eloknya. Sebagian kecil belum mendapat pasangan dan nampak iri pada yang lainnya.

Sama seperti diriku.

Aku memiliki papa, tapi rasanya tak jauh berbeda. Papa hanya membuka pintu saat pagi, kemudian menghampiriku dan mengecup dahiku untuk mengatakan _selamat pagi_ lalu pergi.

Biasanya aku hanya akan berbaring di kasur sepanjang hari, menikmati hidup tanpa mencoba berpikir.

 _Kosong._

Hari demi hari kulewati, dan semua ini terasa semakin biasa setiap sekonnya, kesendirian ini. Seolah hanya ruangan ini yang mampu memahami perasaanku, diriku. _Karena hampir setiap waktu hanya kuhabiskan di sini_.

Hingga suatu hari, seseorang datang; seorang lain yang kira-kira juga seusiaku terlihat dari kaca jendela di kamarku. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku.

Perasaan aneh pun mulai timbul, merambat laun dari dalam dada saat aku menatapnya melalui pembatas translusen. Irisku tak dapat berhenti memandangi dan memerhatikan dirinyaa yang sedang berusaha meraih sesuatu yang tersangkut di atas sana, di dedaunan pada pohon dekat dengan jendela tak jauh dari ranjangku.

Dia nampaknya menyadari eksistensiku, "Hai," sapanya, sebelum tersenyum lebar kepadaku, mengabaikan sumber atensinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aku masih terdiam saat dia kembali bicara, "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya.

 _Apakah ada yang salah denganku?_

Aku selalu di sini, selalu berbaring di ranjangku—di kamar ini sepanjang hari. Kupikir ini wajar, tetapi, dia di sana. Apa yang dilakukannya? Bukankah seharusnya dia juga berbaring di ranjangnya sekarang? Mungkinkah ada sesuatu di luar sana?

Aku tak tahu. Aku tak ingat apa aku pernah melakukan hal lain selain ini, seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang menarik di luar sana? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya tentang banyak hal di luar pengetahuanku.

Namun, semua terjawab setelah hari pertama kami bertemu. Dia datang hampir setiap hari untuk mengunjungiku setelah kami berkenalan singkat sebatas nama.

Dia mulai bercerita banyak tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan berbunga dan beraneka warna, dengan membawa setangkai bunga di genggaman tangannya dan serangga-serangga kecil yang terbungkus dalam selembar kain usang, yang dimaksudkan sebagai hasil petualangannya di luar sana.

Seperti harta karun. Dia mulai bercerita sembari duduk di lantai kamarku, lalu membuka bungkusan kain usang di tangannya, dengan serangga-serangga kecil—yang aku tak tahu namanya—di dalamnya. Ada yang hitam, kecil dan bertanduk. Ada juga yang bersayap dengan aneka warna dan corak-corak yang menghias indah.

Aku memerhatikan dirinya yang sedang sibuk bercerita sambil sesekali memegang salah satu serangga di atas kain itu. Tentang bagaimana serangga itu hidup merayap di batang pohon dan rerumputan, dan bagaimana bentuk binatang bersayap indah itu sebelum menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku mencoba menelaah setiap informasi yang dia berikan, karena ini merupakan hal yang terbilang baru bagiku.

Lain hari, dia memberitahuku, sebuah pengalaman-pengalaman tentang keindahan dunia luar, tentang bagaimana anak-anak seusia kita bermain-main di padang hijau yang membentang luas dengan bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Aku hanya tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang imajiner saat dia bercerita dan bermain di kamarku.

Dia seolah memberiku harapan, sebuah kebahagian, sebuah perasaan yang tak mampu untuk aku ungkapkan hanya dengan sekedar kata. Ini terasa asing bagiku, juga besar dan hangat. Seolah memelukku sangat erat dari dalam. Dia adalah representasi sebuah kebahagian, untukku sekarang, _untuk hidupku_.

Di lain waktu, dia menceritakan hal yang baru, tentang sosok gadis yang dia sukai. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini. Dia bilang,

"Aku menyukai gadis berambut panjang, dan lemah lembut seperti ibuku." Sembari menyisipkan setangkai bunga putih kecil pada surai oranye pendek milikku. Aku tak banyak bicara setelahnya. Aku hanya mendengar dan terus memerhatikannya.

Aku selalu mengingatnya, rambutnya, tatapan matanya, dan setiap kalimat yang dia lontarkan sepanjang hari, saat menunggunya—mengharapkannya—untuk datang kembali keesokan harinya. Kebahagiaan ini terasa nyata dan hangat menyentuh dinding hatiku yang gersang.

Sampai suatu hari dimana kami harus berpisah untuk pertama kalinya, sebelum papa membawaku ke luar negeri untuk satu alasan yang tak aku tahu, _kenapa papa membawaku pergi?_

Yang kupahami—kurasakan—hanyalah tubuhku yang semakin melemah dari hari ke hari.

Aku menangis di depannya, ketika dia mulai menggenggam tanganku dengan erat lalu berkata,

"Kita akan bertemu kembali, Mari. Kita akan menikah nanti," ucapnya dengan nada riang. Sebuah janji manis sekaligus naif yang terlontar dari mulut sesosok anak yang belum menginjak usia belasan.

Aku masih terisak, namun berusaha untuk menjawab, "Be—benarkah, Ra-kun?"

Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti, apa dan bagaimana yang dimaksud dengan pernikahan. Sesuatu yang dijanjikan olehnya barusan. Dalam bayanganku hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan utuh yang nantinya akan aku dapatkan. Kurasa itu benar.

Dia mengusap air mataku saat kembali berucap, " Kita akan membuka gembok ini dengan kunci ini setelah kita bertemu kembali, Mari."

Dia memberiku sebuah kunci dengan tali panjang yang mengikatnya, lalu mengalungkannya pada leherku.

"Kita akan menikah dan membangun rumah bersayap besar di dekat pantai, memelihara banyak anjing kecil yang lucu, lalu bermain bersama mereka sepanjang hari." Sesekali tawa riang memecah di tengah kalimatnya.

Dia terus bicara, "Kita akan memiliki dua orang anak yang lucu-lucu seperti kau dan aku. Mereka akan memiliki rambut sepertiku dan mata yang indah sepertimu."

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang penuh ekspresi saat bicara. Isakan tangis perlahan terlepas dari mulutku setelah mendapati janji-janji yang dia ucapkan kepadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun setelah kami berpisah, dengan ingatan-ingatan yang masih terekam jelas di kepalaku.

Sejak saat itu, aku terus berusaha. Mendorong diriku hingga ke batas. Membuang segala sesuatu yang pernah ada dalam diriku demi untuk menjadi sosok yang dia sukai, menjadi seperti sosok yang dia ceritakan sedari dulu.

Aku tak memahami perasaan apa yang kualami saat ini, _mungkinkah ini cinta?_ Apakah hanya dengan sebuah pengorbanan, maka perasaan ini bisa disebut dengan cinta?

Papa selalu memerhatikanku, segala bentuk perubahan pada diriku. Sikap dan penampilan yang berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelum sekarang. Papa selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan atas hal ini. Papa tahu tentang bocah bersurai hitam dengan bekas luka goresan di pelipisnya. Bocah yang telah mengubah diriku sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun telah berlalu.

Kurasakan waktu mulai semakin dekat untuk kembali bertemu dengannya, seseorang dari masa kecilku. Dia adalah sebuah kebahagian yang aku impikan selama ini.

Apakah dia mengingatku? Apakah dia mengingat janji kita saat itu?

Bagaimana dia sekarang— _penampilannya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai berputar secara liar di kepalaku, saat Papa menggandeng tanganku—menuntunku—menuju rumah kami yang baru, dekat dengan SMA Bonyari tempatku bersekolah nantinya.

"Biar saya membawanya, Ojou-sama," tawar salah seorang _maid_ untuk membawakan koperku yang terbilang besar dan cukup berat. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk melakukan segala sesuatu dengan diriku sendiri, selama aku masih sanggup dan mampu untuk mengerjakannya. Aku sudah jengah dengan masa kecil yang kuhabiskan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku ingin bermain, berlari dan mengejar kupu-kupu di padang hijau. Aku ingin seperti apa dan bagaimana sesuai dengan yang diceritakan oleh Rakkun 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin terbebas dari ranjang yang membunuh masa kecilku.

Aku ingin hidup,

Aku ingin bebas,

 _Dan aku ingin terbang._

Papa mengurus kepindahanku ke SMA Bonyari atas permintaanku jauh sebelum kami kembali ke sini. Tentu saja, alasanku masuk ke sekolah itu tak lain karena Rakkun juga bersekolah di sana. Karena hanya dia yang ada di kepalaku selama ini, dia yang memberitahuku tentang arti sebuah kebahagian, kebersamaan. Dan karena dia satu-satunya harapanku untuk bertahan dari penyakit ini.

Dia.

 _Cinta?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Senin.

Aku bergegas merapikan pakaian _sailor_ dan rok hitam yang sudah kukenakan. Ini adalah seragam lamaku di sekolah sebelumnya, di luar negeri. Seragam khas pelaut dengan pita kuning yang menghias di kerah pakaian. Sejenak aku mematut diri di depan cermin meja di kamarku, lalu mulai menyisir—merapikan—surai oranye yang sengaja kurawat hingga menjadi panjang seperti sekarang.

Aku gugup,

Bagaimana penampilannya sekarang?

Seberapa panjang rambutnya yang hitam itu, sekarang?

 _Hah._

Tidak ada gunanya terus bertanya-tanya dengan monolog tanpa ujung ini, sebentar lagi juga aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan pemikiranku sendiri dan tanpa kusadari, lidahku sudah menjulur ke luar seolah mengejek pantulan diriku di dalam cermin. Aku tersenyum kemudian.

"Yosh, semangat Mari!" teriakku menyemangati diriku sendiri setelah yakin dengan penampilanku.

Kuharap Rakkun akan menyukai penampilanku sekarang. Jika saja dia tak melupakanku, karena entah mengapa batinku seolah menolak rasa percaya diriku sekarang ini.

Di kantor guru SMA Bonyari.

Aku menemui seorang sensei—yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kyouko-sensei, wali kelas 2A. Aku berjalan mengikutinya menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Sepi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara murid saling bicara dari balik tembok ruang kelas di samping kananku, dan suara seorang sensei yang sedang mengajar—mungkin pelajaran biologi, yang kemudian mendengungkan kalimat _hewan avertebrata dan vertebrata_. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan asumsiku. Aku memang tak pandai, namun tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat beberapa bab dalam pelajaran di sekolahku dulunya.

Kurasakan jantungku mulai berdegup secara liar, saat irisku mendapati—membaca—sebuah plakat kayu yang tergantung di atas pintu kelas di ujung koridor, bertuliskan huruf kanji yang berbunyi; kelas 2A.

Sebentar lagi.

Beberapa langkah lagi dan aku akan bertemu dengan Rakkun. Sesekali aku bergumam, _aku merindukanmu Rakkun_ sambil meremas tali pada tas selempang hitam kecilku.

Hening.

Saat aku mulai bergerak, satu langkah, melewati pintu kelas 2A. Dua langkah, mereka semua masih terdiam menatapku. Tiga, empat dan lima langkah, aku berhenti dihitungan kelima dan membalik badan menghadap mereka semua.

Irisku menyala ketika mendapati sesuatu yang menarik pandanganku, seseorang. Seketika itu juga aku langsung menghambur ke arah sosok itu—yang terduduk di bangkunya menatapku heran lalu terkejut, sesaat setelah aku sudah berada di pelukannya. Aku tidak perduli dengan pekikan heran siswa-siswi di kelas ini.

"Heeeee?! Kau siapa?!" suara teriakan gadis serasa memecah gendang telingaku, yang bisa kuduga, gadis itu tengah berdiri di samping kami—aku dan Rakkun—yang sedang berpelukan.

Dia mematung—Rakkun, tanpa mencoba menunjukkan reaksi apapun saat dalam pelukanku.

 _Apa kau melupakanku Rakkun?_

Dulu kau sering memelukku, saat aku terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Aku ingat. Aku masih sangat mengingatnya, saat kau bisikan sebaris kalimat yang sangat berati untukku. Untuk berjuang melawan penyakitku ini.

 _Cepatlah sembuh, Mari. Kita akan bermain dan berlari-lari di padang hijau bersama teman-teman lainnya. Mereka menunggumu._

 _Aku selalu menceritakan tentangmu kepada mereka, dan berjanji akan membawamu untuk bermain bersama mereka suatu hari nanti._

 _Jangan membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama, Mari._

Sekilas aku tenggelam dalam memori yang kembali berputar di kepalaku, dengan refleks, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku di kehangatan tubuhnya. Meraba sebuah kebahagian yang dulu pernah ada. Mencari sosok bocah kecil dalam diri pemuda di depanku—di pelukanku saat ini.

"Kau siapa?" suara berat dan halus menyapa pendengaranku.

Seketika saja, dua kata itu seolah mampu meruntuhkan dinding ketegaranku—tidak. Aku pernah berjanji kepadanya, untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan tegar menghadapi segala lara di hatiku. Penyakit ini bukan apa-apa, namun perasaan inilah yang lebih sanggup untuk merusak diriku, hidupku.

Aku mencoba bersikap tegar dengan ekspresi yang kubuat-buat, aku berbohong. Aku mencoba untuk menjadi sosok periang, namun tenang di hadapannya.

"Raaaakuuuu-saaamaa, aku tunanganmu!" teriakku lantang di depannya. Berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang tak membantu meringankan situasi dalam hatiku sekarang.

Aku menoleh ke samping kiri menatap sosok gadis bersurai pirang panjang dan bermanik biru laut.

 _Cantik. Mungkinkah dia?_

Bisa kupastikan, bahwa dia adalah gadis yang berteriak saat aku memeluk Rakkun dengan tiba-tiba. Dia nampak seperti sosok gadis yang digambarkan oleh Rakkun 10 tahun yang lalu.

 _Mungkinkah?_

Aku mulai penasaran, "Kau siapa?" tanyaku kepada si gadis pirang dengan nada kecewa.

"Kirisaki-san! Dia memeluk kekasihmu. Apa kau akan diam saja?" ujar seorang siswa dengan nada bercanda.

"Wah, ini pasti akan seru!"

"Hahaha. Kau tak mungkin diam saja, bukan?" gelak tawa mulai terdengar memecah keheningan di dalam kelas ini.

Aku tidak sedang bercanda—maksudku, kekasih Rakkun?

Apa itu benar?

Kenapa?

"Benarkah, Rakkun?" tanyaku memohon sebuah penjelasan.

"Lihat ... kunci ini? Apa kau mengingatnya?" lanjutku, tanpa mengurangi ulasan senyum di bibirku.

Dia nampak terkejut setelah melihat kalung dengan bandul kunci di leherku. Baiklah, sekarang dia mengingatnya.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, ucapannya serasa menghujam jantungku. Mengoyak sesak di dalam dada.

"Ah, i—iya benar. Itu—hehe," jawabnya dengan nada canggung, sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

Aku ingin menangis sekarang, tetapi, sisi diriku yang lain seolah mencegahku untuk melakukanya. Ini baru permulaan, yang bahkan aku belum memulainya. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Rakkun, bahwa aku pantas untuk dirinya. Bahwa akulah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk mendampinginya.

Pengorbananku belum seberapa, bahkan jika harus membuang dan mengubur diriku pun akan aku lakukan. Demi dirinya, sebuah kebahagian untuk masa depanku.

Perjuanganku masih akan terus berlanjut,

Demi menggapai masa depanku, kebahagianku, bersama dia. Rakkun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, kemudian menjadi bulan, dan aku semakin merasa jauh dari harapanku. Dia tak pernah sedikitpun menggubrisku, seolah tak mau perduli dengan apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini.

Dia mengingat kunci ini. Dia ingat bagaimana kunci ini seharusnya bekerja. Tetapi, dia melupakan janji kita—bukan, dia lupa jika kita pernah berjanji saat itu, bahkan dia lupa dengan siapa diriku.

Aku gadis kecil yang dulu, Rakkun. Gadis kecil yang kau ceritakan tentang banyak hal sepanjang hari, sepanjang waktu. Gadis kecil yang kau tolong hidupnya, dan kau bantu untuk keluar dari lingkaran kehidupan yang membosankan, menjemukan. Gadis yang selalu memikirkanmu selama 10 tahun belakang ini.

Dan kini, aku pun sampai pada kesimpulanku. Pada intinya, dia melupakanku—bukan. Mungkin karena terlalu banyaknya kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, sehingga dia melupakan kebahagian kecil yang pernah kita alami semasa kecil. Ini menyakitkan.

Namun, hal itu masih belum cukup untuk mengguncang egoku, selain fakta mengenai kehadiran gadis lain di hidupnya sekarang. Gadis itu, Kirisaki Chitoge. Aku membencinya lebih dari apapun. Bahkan aku membencinya jika aku membencinya.

Dia tak pernah sekalipun menjauh dari Rakkun. Kemanapun Rakkun pergi, dia selalu ada, seperti benalu yang menghisap semua perasaanku—kebahagianku hingga kering.

Hari demi hari kulewati, dengan rasa sakit yang kupendam. Bukan, ini bukan rasa sakit akibat penyakit sialan yang menggerogoti tubuhku selama belasan tahun. Ini persoalan lain. Ini perasaanku, hatiku yang sedang sakit.

Hingga sampai pada suatu hari. Rakkun mengumpulkan kami untuk bertemu di atap sekolah.

Seorang gadis lain hadir di sini.

 _Siapa lagi dia? Gadis lain? Dan sebuah kunci lain?_

Pertemuan ini menyuguhkan sebuah fakta lain bahwa tidak hanya diriku seorang yang memegang sebuah kunci. Dia Onodera Kosaki. Gadis manis dengan surai coklat dan manik coklat karamel, dengan kalung berbandul kunci di lehernya. Dan juga, Kirisaki Chitoge yang secara resmi sebagai kekasih Rakkun, menurut pengakuan Rakkun sendiri, dengan kalung yang sama.

Kami bertiga, tenggelam dalam deru ombak lautan dilema, terombang-ambing dan terseret oleh arus perasaan.

"Aku tidak mengingat apapun, tentang siapa yang membuat janji denganku lebih dulu," ujar Rakkun menengahi perdebatan sengit di antara kami bertiga.

Dia terus bicara, "Bahkan aku tidak mengingat, apakah aku pernah membuat janji dengan kalian bertiga sekaligus." Dia berpikir, " Aku hanya mengingat satu orang dan bayangan sosok itu masih samar dalam ingatanku."

Apakah pengorbananku selama ini sia-sia?

Apa janjimu saat itu hanya bualan belaka?

Mungkin itu hanya janji seorang bocah kecil yang masih sangat naif, tetapi, tidak pernah sekalipun aku menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah janji yang hanya main-main.

Segala usahaku ini membuktikannya. Dan sekarang,

Apakah kau masih enggan untuk melihatku, Rakkun?

Apakah salah jika aku membuang diriku hanya untuk menjadi sosok yang dia sukai?

Siapa saja, jawab aku sekarang!

Sia-sia, Mari. Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggantung di batin, bahkan dia terlihat enggan untuk memberi jawaban, kejelasan, ataupun mengambil satu pilihan di antara kami.

Aku tahu,

Dia hanya tak ingin untuk menyakiti.

Aku tahu,

Dia tak menginginkanku barang secuil.

Aku tahu,

Ini masa yang tepat untuk pergi.

Pergi,

Pergi dan menjauh,

Menjauh dari lautan omong kosong.

Inilah realita,

Sebuah realita kehidupan.

Aku tak ingin tertidur malam ini,

Dan aku ingin pergi.

Tak ingin terbangun pagi nanti,

Dan tak akan kembali.

Menyaksikan matahari bersinar.

Bersinar,

Bersinar di tempat yang mereka sebut.

Mereka sebut,

Timur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**


End file.
